1. Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, microchip devices (micro fluid devices) have been used as analytic tools in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, pharmacology, medical science, and veterinary medicine such as genetic analyses, clinical diagnoses, drug screening and the like, and also for the syntheses of compounds. Use of microchip devices has advantages for example, the required quantity of a reagent can be reduced, and the time for analysis can be shortened in comparison with a conventional analysis. The analyses include an analysis of AFP as a protein in serum, prothrombin or the like. As another example, WO 2008/029685 proposes a method for separation analysis of hemoglobin A1c (HbA1c) by capillary electrophoresis performed with a microchip. Japanese Patent No. 4129054 discloses a method for measuring hemoglobin A1c to obtain a highly precise measurement of stable hemoglobin A1c by using electrophoresis, including fixing an ionic polymer on an inner face of an electrophoretic path, and using a buffer solution containing a sulfonated polysaccharide.
Conventionally, such microchip devices have been manufactured principally by using glass substrates. However, glass substrates cause problems. For example, they are easily broken due to impact, and the weight results in inconvenience in transportation or disposal. In order to cope with these problems, application of resin substrates is increased since resin is light-weight, nonbreakable and inexpensive. Techniques for joining resin products having micro channels include the use of adhesives and adhesion at a temperature not lower than the melting point of the resin. However, such techniques may result in problems such as deformation or blockade of the channels, which is caused by the adhesive or the molten resin entering the micro channels. For solving these problems, various joint techniques have been developed.
JP 2005-121443 A describes a process for oxidation-treating a surface of a plastic, a process for reduction-treating an oxygen-containing functional group generated by the oxidation-treatment, and a plastic substrate. JP 2006-187730 A describes a method for manufacturing a resin-made micro flow passage chemical device by pre-treating by irradiating surfaces to be joined of substrates with ultraviolet rays in vacuum; laminating these substrates thus irradiated on each other; and joining the laminated substrates to each other by heating them to a temperature lower than the plastic deformation temperature of the resin or pressurizing them without heating them. JP 2007-237484 A describes a method including: preparing ultraviolet permeable polymer materials as a solid and a liquid respectively, bringing the materials to get contact together, and heat-treating the materials so as to be joined mutually.